It is well recognised that putting is usually considered as the determining factor of victory or defeat in a golf game. Putting is implemented by combination of feeling, tactile sensations, and experience. During putting, in order to allow a golf ball to reach a target hole, a golfer must operate a putter to strike and propel the golf ball accurately that is urged to move in an optimal topspin motion toward the target hole on the green in such a way that the putter face striking the ball is perpendicular to an intended movement path of the ball toward the target.
FIG. 4 shows a common club head 10 of a golf putter. The club head 10 comprises a top portion 101, a bottom portion 103 and a recessed portion 105. The top portion 101 of the club head 10 further comprises a slot (not shown) for accommodating a shaft 12 of the putter that is thus connected with the club head 10.
However, it is actually not easy for the golfer to strike the ball with the striking face of the putter head being precisely perpendicular to the intended movement path of the golf ball. Moreover, the putter may usually not be exerted with sufficient force from the golfer, making the movement of the putter head slow down before striking the ball. When the ball is hit by the striking face of such a putter head, it fails to move along the intended movement path to reach the target hole.
Accordingly, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 525520 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,151 respectively propose a solution to the foregoing problem.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 525520 discloses an aligning apparatus disposed and engaged between a handle and a shaft of a putter by a fixing means. The fixing means is pivotally formed with a laser projecting means capable of swinging upwardly and downwardly to cast an aligning line on the ground.
However, as the above laser aligning apparatus requires installation of delicate electronic elements, its fabrication cost and assembly preciseness are both increased. Further, this laser aligning apparatus is not only easily damaged during operation of the putter for example when striking a golf ball, but also not cost-effective to use as having to pay for extra power supplied to the laser projecting means that is electrically driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,151 discloses a golf club having a club head comprising a mass-concentrated elongated body whose bottom surface is formed with a recessed portion thereon having a longitudinal dimension smaller than one and half ball diameter. A V-shaped groove is provided on a top surface of the elongated body corresponding in position to the recessed portion and serves as a guide for aligning a golf ball that is to be hit by a striking face i.e. a side surface of the elongated body connected to both the recessed portion and the V-shaped portion.
However, it is relatively difficult to accurately align the striking face of the above golf club with the center of the golf ball, making the ball not easily controlled to move toward the target hole. Further due to the difficult alignment with respect to the ball center, a golfer who operates the club would be hard to apply appropriate force to the club for striking the ball. In such a case, the golfer who usually fails to strike the ball successfully may not improve or correct the posture and habit of playing golf thereof.
Therefore, in response to the above-mentioned drawbacks, the problem to be solved herein is to provide a golf club head which would not undesirably increase fabrication costs thereof while allows a golfer using this club head to easily align and hit a golf ball and improve the golf-playing posture thereof.